


Useful Forever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe-The skin has been hurt by the point of the spear, Established Relationship, Fair Shake, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talk about Quinn, & the case, What she brings to the team, After they decided to hire her, What happens when they talk?*





	Useful Forever:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talk about Quinn, & the case, What she brings to the team, After they decided to hire her, What happens when they talk?*

"I think that she can brings resources that we didn't think to have", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said to hos lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as he spoke of their newest hire, Sgt. Quinn Liu, The Blond knows that she will be ready to back them up, If they need it. Steve agreed, & he said this.

“She deserves a fair shake, & is a good person”, The Dark-Haired Man said, as he poured them a glass of wine. “We will make sure that she gets one”, The Loudmouth Detective knows his lover, & what he means is that she would be useful forever.

“I love how you are always rooting for the underdog, & make sure that they always come out on top”, The Shorter Man smiles, as he takes a sip of wine, & cuddles against his hunky brunette. They just relaxed, & shut the world out for awhile.

The Five-O Commander decides to have breakfast with her, & discuss the details with her then. The Former Seal kissed the blond on the head, & they enjoyed their time outside, & spent quality time together. “I love you, Babe”, Danny said simply, Steve smiled, & said bigger, “I love you too, Danno, I love you too”, & refocused his attention on the evening.

The End.


End file.
